


Daring Duel

by Linisen



Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Duelling, Fencing, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Please be careful tomorrow,” he pleaded, and Mr. Nikiforov’s eyes met his, blue and dazzling, confident. “It would cause me great distress to see you wounded.” Mr. Nikiforov’s gaze softened, and he took Yuuri’s gloved hand in his own, bringing it up for a lingering kiss on his knuckles. He was in the tailcoats again. Yuuri wondered if his own scent lingered in it.“Do not worry for me darling,” he said with warmth laced into his tone. “I am quite handy with a foil.” Yuuri squeezed his hand, feeling slightly calmed by the alpha’s confidence.“Mr. Cao Bin is a skilled fencer. Do not underestimate him,” Yuuri warned with kindness. “I shall hate to see you lose.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642
Comments: 79
Kudos: 502





	Daring Duel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeatherEReyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherEReyna/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for Heather and their prompt 'More from the Terrible Inconvenience verse'. I hope you all enjoy this. Beta read by [IA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope) <3
> 
> So, in regency times - women where not allowed to watch duels, but since this is an omegavrese I'm taking liberties. Alphas like to show off, I'm fully sure of this.

Mr. Cao Bin told Yuuri of the duel as soon as they stepped out onto the dance floor for the first set after supper, boisterous and proud. Yuuri had felt himself freeze and any comments on how he certainly did not need Mr. Cao Bin to defend his honor towards Mr. Nikiforov died on his lips at the thought of the alpha getting wounded. The dance passed in a blur, Yuuri just managed to keep up to step as his mind raced. He had not seen Mr. Nikiforov fence, he was not even sure he did fence. Most gentlemen did of course, and Yuuri had a hard time imagining the alpha not being graceful with a foil. Still, worry lingered in Yuuri’s mind all through the night just as Mr. Nikiforov’s scent did on his skin, even as the hour grew late Yuuri could not stop thinking of it. 

Mr. Cao Bin was the best fencer in the region, Yuuri knew. It made his stomach twist into knots, thinking of the two of them dueling. Yuuri would have no qualms if Mr. Cao Bin was mildly injured. The alpha was stuck up and had been trying to woo omegas by overwhelming them with his pheromones and his commanding attitude for years. Yuuri saw nothing charming in it, and most of the time he tried to stay as far away from the alpha as he could. He had been disappointed to be interrupted on the balcony, even more so when he came in and found his mother had not been looking for him at all. Being so close to Victor had felt wonderful, and Yuuri had longed to kiss him now more than ever.

He managed to find Mr. Nikiforov just before they were set to leave, and even if it may be highly improper and would stir gossip, he could not stop himself from leaning close to whisper in his ear. 

“Please be careful tomorrow,” he pleaded, and Mr. Nikiforov’s eyes met his, blue and dazzling, confident. “It would cause me great distress to see you wounded.” Mr. Nikiforov’s gaze softened, and he took Yuuri’s gloved hand in his own, bringing it up for a lingering kiss on his knuckles. He was in the tailcoats again. Yuuri wondered if his own scent lingered in it.

“Do not worry for me darling,” he said with warmth laced into his tone. “I am quite handy with a foil.” Yuuri squeezed his hand, feeling slightly calmed by the alpha’s confidence. 

“Mr. Cao Bin is a skilled fencer. Do not underestimate him,” Yuuri warned with kindness. “I shall hate to see you lose.”

“Will you be rooting for me then?” Mr. Nikiforov asked. “I do hope you will be able to be in attendance.”

“I am and I will,” Yuuri admitted, having secured the possibility to go as soon as he was able. “Mr. Chulanont’s mated sister will chaperone us.” 

“I am glad to hear it,” Mr. Nikiforov said with a smile. “I shall win for you then. Would you like that, sweet Yuuri?” A shiver rushed down Yuuri’s spine from hearing the alpha use his given name again, glad none were close enough to hear them. 

“I would enjoy that very much, yes,” Yuuri agreed. “I will see you tomorrow then,” Yuuri said as he stepped back, hand sliding out of Mr. Nikiforov’s.

“Until then,” Mr. Nikiforov agreed, and Yuuri hurried out, apologising to his family as soon as he was in the carriage for having them wait. 

  
  


For being early autumn the weather was surprisingly warm, and as Yuuri had put on a long sleeved dress and brought a shawl, it was hardly needed. A good bunch had been gathered for the duel, and Yuuri heard bets being made behind his back by the alphas sitting on the benches that had been brought forward for the occasion. Yuuri was seated with Phichit and his sister on a blanket overlooking the court, where Mr. Nikiforov and Mr. Cao Bin were already standing. Mr. Nikiforov looked dashing in his neatly pressed tan trousers, a white waistcoat and green tailcoat. He was as beautiful as always, and Yuuri could not look away from him for long, even as Phichit called his attention repeatedly. Yuuri’s anxiety for the match had been lowered by Mr. Nikiforov’s confidence, last night as well as when they met when Yuuri arrived at the manor. Still, worry lingered in his bones. He knew this duel must have something to do with the position Mr. Cao Bin had found them in last night. If he had insulted Mr. Nikiforov or Yuuri, he had not been told. Yuuri would assume that the insult had not been directed at himself, since the alpha had come to ask for a dance afterwards, but he was not sure. He did not trust the honor of Mr. Cao Bin after all. 

Mr. Giacometti was down by the court, and Yuuri nervously flicked the fan he had brought back and forth as they lined up to start. The alphas shook hands, and then took their stances, before Mr. Giacometti called for them to fence. 

Yuuri wondered quickly why he had been worried at all. Mr. Nikiforov moved gracefully, but relentlessly. Mr. Cao Bin did not seem to have been expecting it, hastily trying to parry the jabs from his opponent. Victor was speed and strength, and everything about him called out to Yuuri as he took the first strike against the other alpha. The worry ebbed away as the fencers took their stances and began once more, something much more like excitement filling Yuuri’s veins. Mr. NIkiforov was relentless, and Yuuri watched with rapt attention each flick of wrist, each calculated step forward, each slash of the foil. 

It was inevitable. Yuuri felt arousal rise in his scent, and he tried to push it down, waving the fan faster. Yuuri had felt it in the proximity of the alpha before, but he had never lost his senses so as to have it seep into his scent. If the alphas behind him caught whiff of it he would be in trouble. Still, it was too hard to control, when Mr. Nikiforov looked so powerful as he beat Mr. Cao Bin once more. Yuuri could hardly keep his mind in line, images of how Mr. Nikiforov would be able to carry him up all the steps Yuuri had seen when coming into the manor, all the way to his personal bed chambers. How he would be able to hold Yuuri up against the door if he wanted to, if Yuuri asked for it. He shook his head. Now was not the time to think of such matters, to fantasise. Mr. Nikiforov was an honest man, a man of great power and status. He would certainly not ever be carrying Yuuri to their marital bed, but oh how Yuuri longed for him to do so. 

Yuuri had stayed awake most of the night, tossing and turning as he considered. He let his mind wander to hopes he should not encourage, to wishes that would never be granted. What would happen if Mr. Nikiforov were to ask to court him? If they were to wed? If Yuuri got to wake every morning in his arms, meet his lovely gaze, have riveting conversations of politics, literature and art, things other alphas rarely encouraged in conversation with him. Mr. Nikiforov was dear to Yuuri, in a way none other had ever been. He was sure as come his heat there would be none but the alpha in his mind. 

Mr. Nikiforov ended the last set of the match swiftly, Mr. Cao Bin looked more chapped then Yuuri had ever seen him, taken by defeat. Yuuri could not stop himself. He dropped the fan and clapped enthusiastically for Mr. NIkiforov’s win, the other onlookers joining in. On the court the alphas shook hands and Mr. Cao Bin looked less than pleased, but Yuuri only spared him a single glance before his gaze fell upon Mr. Nikiforov. His cheeks were slightly stained red from exertion, but he was smiling in triumph. It suited him immensely. Yuuri stood as the alpha walked off the court, heading directly for Yuuri and their blanket. 

“Mr. Katsuki,” he said as he stepped up close, his smile widening even more. His mouth shaped a heart and oh, Yuuri was already so in love with him, he did not think he could fall any deeper. “I told you to lay your worries aside.” He took another step close, and Yuuri saw him notice it, his nostrils flaring as he took in Yuuri’s scent. 

“That you did,” Yuuri agreed hurriedly, trying to mask his obvious infatuation with conversation. “You were magnificent.” Mr. Nikiforov’s eyes had darkened, and Yuuri took a deep breath, glad when they were interrupted by the other onlookers to congratulate the winner. Phichit teased him endlessly as they all walked inside to the manor, where they were given tea and cake. Conversation flowed, and as Phichit took up conversing Yuuri stepped to the side to admire the room.

“Do you enjoy it?” Mr. Nikiforov asked as he came to stand next to Yuuri as the omega regarded the architecture of the large hallway. “I’ve always found it pretty.”

“I agree, it is beautiful,” Yuuri said, letting his gaze drop from the ceiling to the alpha. “I did not see your uncle today?”

“He is not feeling well, I must admit,” Mr. Nikiforov said with a sigh. “He watched from his private balcony instead.”

“I am glad he could partake in some manner,” Yuuri said, stopping his hand to fall on the alpha’s arm. He craved to touch Mr. Nikiforov, and it was a dangerous want. Instead he looked back at the tea table with a soft smile. “This is quite the spread for a duel.”

“It is my first here,” Mr. Nikiforov said with a grin. “I wanted to do it in style.”

“You wanted to show off,” Yuuri pointed out, and Mr. Nikiforv laughed, one Yuuri could not help but join in. “You did exceedingly well in that.”

“I am glad you think so,” Mr. Nikiforov agreed. “It was my intention to impress you.”

Yuuri felt a blush seeping into his cheeks. He looked away from the alpha, looking up at the decorated ceiling once more. “This is a truly beautiful estate, from what I have seen from it,” Yuuri said. “I hope you will be happy here in your life.”

“I hope so too,” Mr. Nikiforov said, quieter this time. A beat of silence passed between them, and then with more certainty, he spoke again. “May I call on you in the morning?”

“You may,” Yuuri agreed, not daring to look down at him, heart rushing in his chest. He wished, he so hopelessly wished, for he dared not hope. He would have to wait until tomorrow, and then perhaps he would know. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OHMYYY
> 
> Next week: Victor calls on Yuuri at the Katsuki manor - but all is not as he had hoped. 
> 
> Want to read it tomorrow? Follow this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20). 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
